Times Have Changed
by j.e.s.s.i.s.a.m.a.z.i.n.g
Summary: Maximum Ride is on the run...again. On one wild adventure she makes an encounter with the 10th Doctor and his new companion
1. Chapter 1

The jagged rocks spread across the dry dirt was hard to dodge at first and honestly it took up my valuable time. I mean I could be taking a nap on the couch. You know

if I was normal. Instead I'm running for my life..yay, what a great life always on the run. That's the only life I know anyway. I heard panting growing louder and louder

with every breath I took. I ran and ran. I glanced back hoping this was all some sick dream but it never is… well usually not. Eyes bloodshot, hands thrashing, almost

not human… well obviously not human. I'll get to that later. I blocked out all the noise and suddenly it grew so silent I swear I could hear my own rapid heart beat trying

to strangle itself out of my tight chest. I could almost hear the pounding. I realized I had no recollection of the area where I was I almost had to stop and ponder on it,

but all I knew was that I couldn't. I couldn't stop running. I couldn't. They would kill me on the spot for sure. Before I knew it I had reached the edge. There was no

where to turn. Nowhere to hide. If the others hadn't found their way out yet they have been captured for sure. My breathing intensified. I grew restless. I tried pulling

out my wings. Oh yeah did I mention I have those…. I'm just weird like that. Where was I… oh yeah death scene. Anyway it was useless we had just gotten to an escape

right after those jerks numbed our only way out of this whole freaking situation. I looked back , they were only a few feet away now and here I was useless and I'd

rather be dead than go back to that hellhole. So there I was at the edge. I bet you can guess what happened next… I fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh and if you thought the whole having wings thing was weird you should really read what happens next. I was falling to my death right, into a portal of darkness for all of eternity. I mean this was it. So...why aren't I dead yet, you ask. Well I landed in a pool. I know it sounds pathetic but I landed in a freakin pool. You know, if this is what heaven feels like, then I can get used to this.

I quickly swam out of the oval shaped pool and scoured the area around me. It was ginormous. Marble floors and some lounge chairs were spread out throughout the place. This whole situation made me uneasy. But I didn't have time for this I had to find the rest of the flock... I'll have to explain that too. I slowly walked up to a tall white door hearing my worn, tattered shoes squish between my toes with every cautious step. No handle appeared on the door. I panicked and violently pushed the door, urging it to open. My breath quickened. Where the hell am I.

Then I thought to myself what would Iggy do…...A BOMB! Okay, Okay bombs are good but nothing here looked good enough to make a bomb out of. Of course blind kid could build a hand grenade out of a paper clip and a piece of lint in 15 seconds and take out about 15 feet of predator defense. My confidence instantly slipped away from me.

Out of nowhere, the door slid open. Well, what would you do if a suspicious white door suddenly opened in the middle of _your_ thinking time?

I jumped through the door, barely making any sound, ready to pounce on anything that moves. I haven't left my guard down today and I'm not planning on screwing it up today.

Seeming endless hallways, and doors. That's all there was and I was sick of it. Whatever kind of mind trick this was when I get back to reality I'm gonna find who put me in this maze and complain until at least one of their heads explode. O MY GOD! I swear if I see one more freaking white wall I will bang my head against one of these doors until I pass out and put myself out of this misery. I was just about to scream my head off after cursing about a million times in my head when I took a right turn and ran straight into what seemed like a worn down control room.

Long strands of tan wire messily hung down from the ceiling and connected to some structure under the control panel.

Screens, levers, and buttons filled the control matrix with no indication of what tool was used for what. A large teal cylinder was atop of the matrix and circles lined the round walls. There was a stairwell leading to what looked to be a normal sized door...finally.

Oh, hello said a faint voice from the opposite wall of the circular shaped room. A teenage girl stood in the doorway of one of the doors to a gigantic maze of tunnels behind her. " Um, I'm Sam. and this is the Doctor."

 **If you have any ideas on what i should right about feel free to leave a comment! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh, hey." I said with restraint rising in my voice.

Maybe this was some sick dream. Some sick, freaking realistic dream.

"Hmm, I thought someone would be thankful after saving their life… guess not."

" Sorry, um thanks. I guess I don't have a great history with doctors." I said. Still giving the Doctor a nasty glare and focussing my attention on the girl.

"What do you mea-"

I cut her off. "Where am I."

"Ooh feisty. Why don't you tell us your name.?" the Doctor asked

"Not happening I know absolutely nothing about you why should I trust you!"

"Because we kinda saved your life."

"Then why don't you tell me where I am and who the hell you people really are."

"Well, I am the Doctor this is...Sam, she hates it when I call her Samantha so I advise you not to or she'll probably bite you or something." the Doctor whispered hastily. "Oh and this is my tardis!"

"What did you just call me?"

"This," the Doctor said while making hand gestures all around him like a lunatic, "is my tardis."

" T-A-R-D-I-S." Sam quickly added

"Heh?"

"Tardis. Time and relative dimension in space. Tardis."

"I am going to say this one more time to you, Doctor guy, HEH!"

"I'm starting to think you don't like me very much."

"Well it took you long enough I said under a muffled breath."

"I happen to be very clever."

"I'm sure you are."

"Who are you?"

"Look, I just want to know where the rest of my flo - friends are."

"I can't help you if I don't know your name."

"I'll tell you my name when you find my friends." I said with that motherly like voice I tend to get when I'm angry.

"I just need your name and maybe I can trace your last known coordinates. You know before you fell off the cliff."

I took a fighting postion fists clenched. "And how am I supposed to know you're not one of them… or at least what's left. What if this is some sick test and if I fail you'll try and kill me... again. Well let me tell you something mister I can snap you like a freaking twig with my eyes closed so you better back off."

Look, I'm not here to hurt you, just tell me who you are.

By now I was taking in short anxious breaths, nostrils flaring. "Fine. I'm Max and that's all you get to know. Oh and try anything and I'll snap your neck."

"You're just a teenager like me." Sam said focused on Max like she was the last slice of pizza.

"Trust me I am nothing like you."


	4. Chapter 4

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam said with curiosity lurking in her voice.

"Nothing." I answered a little too quickly

The Doctor eyed me suspiciously and I immediately looked away

"Yes…. why aren't you like her? I would like to know that myself."

"Shut up already it's nothing. Forget what I said. Now, I want to see my friends. We have been on this subject for what, five minutes now?"

"Well lets tap into that shall we."

"Wait, after falling of that cliff I landed in here so we can just walk outside right? "

Sam gave the Doctor a nervous glance but quickly looked away when she caught my stare.

"We're still here right or was it some simulation with leftover technology after the end and none of it was real."

"Um, Max wasn't it? Do you mind repeating that part you just said?" The end isn't supposed to happen for billions of years, trust me I know, I've been there. "he muttered that last part to himself quietly

"Hey I don't have a watch or anything like that, but I'm pretty sure I don't have any freaking time for all of this crap! I exclaimed interrupting the Doctor's moment of thought.

"What are you talking about? We have all the time in the universe."

"Huh?"

"Right."the Doctor said and then hopped up to the control thingy and started flipping up random switches and levers

"Hold on!" The Doctor yelled over a loud annoying sound.

Suddenly everything began turning in different directions and I tightly gripped one of the railings.

I didn't say it out loud but this is torture and it makes me queasy

And with that it stopped… no crashed, and I fell flat on my rear and grunted. Clearly annoyed by our...landing?

"Here we are!"

"And where exactly are we?"

"Lets take a look shall we?"

"The Doctor and Sam ran to the door as if a surprise were awaiting them on the other side."

After a long strange pause I followed.


	5. Chapter 5

A cool breeze whipped across my face. But not the kind you feel when you're at the beach. No this was different and I've felt it before. We were at a high altitude, I would know. And-

The Doctor interrupted my train of thought. "Um do you know this place because the TARDIS shows you have been here before. And my TARDIS is never wrong. I just can't tell the time period. What year were you born in?"

"Ummm..." I looked around. "Uh what year were you born in smart guy?"

"That isn't important right now. Anyway do you recognize the landscape, anything ring a bell."

"It's the house. The house I grew up in, or at least the ruins."

"You mean that thing over there?" Sam asked

"You grew up in a pile of rocks?"

I gave him a sarcastic eye roll and walked towards the remains.

"We're in Colorado, the Colorado Mountains this was a secluded house so the eras-they wouldn't find us and take us back. A few years ago they blew up this place so we just kept running.

"You were hiding?"

"I guess you can say that."

"From what?" The Doctor said clearly trying to pull out information

"Who do think you are my therapist. Fang tried to set me up with one of those and he ended up on the floor, so unless you want to end up like that guy I suggest you shut your yap."

"Oh, I see." The Doctor said limply

"So you don't know what year you were born?"

"Um... Not really."

"Well would your friends be anywhere near here."

"No I haven't been here in years."

"Can we go back to the cliff." I said

"Why are you gonna jump off it again." Sam said without hesitation.

I glared at her. "No."

"Do you know where that was."

"Not really. I'm pretty sure nobody does everything looks the same, you know, burnt."

"Ya why is everything, you know." Sam motioned to our surroundings.

"I told you the end. How did you survive aren't you 100% human or...I looked at the house again,determined to change the subject."

"The house was always small but now it was rubble and it fit in perfectly with the wiped out landscape. Everything was burnt. The only good part of my horrific childhood was gone."


End file.
